Warden Academy
Fairlands > Wardnesport > City of Wardensport > Warden Academy The Wardens' Academy, located within Wardensport is a school for would-be monster hunting Wardens. Establishment Membership in the Academy Not all who wish to join the Academy are accepted. A certain heart and mind are needed for a career in monster hunting. The headmaster (Haldo Wyrmfighter) meets with any prospective students before they are admitted. Areas of Study There are five branches of study: *Lore (knowledge of monsters and many things) *Combat (actually fighting, combat magic) *Survival (tracking, wilderness survival, terrain) *Equipment (arms, armor, equipment) *Tactics (stealth, teamwork, tricks and tactics) Each branch has its own tutorials, tests, practicums, and final exam. If a student passes to the teacher's satisfaction then they receive a badge, indicating their passage of that branch. If a teacher believes a student has shown outstanding aptitude in their branch of study, then they receive an improved badge to indicate their achievement. Students may continue studies in a branch after passing if they think they can get an improved badge. The badges are to be worn in a prominent place on the student (usually the breast) for the duration of their time at the academy, showing their progress at a glance. Graduation as a Warden Once all five branches of study have been passed with at least the most basic level of skill, the student is a candidate for graduation. At the discretion of the Headmaster, candidates may be sent into the wilderness (several at once, though they may act alone or in groups). There, they will survive for a minimum of two weeks as well as track and kill a specific monster that has been located (again, probably by Haldo) in the area. The candidates will be monitored at intervals during their Final, but accidents and deaths are a possibility. If a candidate both survives the wilderness and (is part of a team that) kills the monster then, at the discretion of the Headmaster, they may graduate. Graduates are now Wardens. They are given a blue longcoat (modeled after Warden's) which bears the Warden's Badge (blue and red crosses on black) as well as their earned branch badges. This is a ceremonial long coat and does not need to be worn in the field (or ever again after graduation, really) but graduates usually wear it while at the Academy to show their honors. Instructors also traditionally wear the blue coats with the instructor badge for their branch, though they are typically not actually Wardens (aside from Haldo and Warden). Graduate Wardens can always come back to the Academy as a place to stay and learn up some more, to heal, or just to meet up with other Wardens. They are expected to share knowledge of the monsters they've hunted. Governments can send people to study monster hunting, but only individuals who look to make a career out of monster hunting can actually become Wardens. Wardens are independent of governments and hunt monsters wherever they may be (usually, but not always, for money). Staff =The Wardens= *Warden *Headmaster/Warden Haldo Wyrmfighter *Warden Hawk (Sylver Trueshot) *Warden Stone (Mura Ettinslayer) *Warden Tusk (Loktar Bagrosh) *Warden Spades (Jack Spade) *Warden Lucerne (Eliza Meldon) *Warden Boots (Clay Hagan) *Warden Dandy (Rufus Grunty-Noise) *Warden Prof (Tevaga Bagrosh) *Warden Stabs (Takky Gnawspear) *Warden Snappy (Glint Gnawspear) *Warden Deadeye (Nigel St. Cuthbert Dumas) *Warden Plate (Violet Feldner) *Warden Drake (Kyra Wyrmfighter) *Warden Orchid (Sedjet) *Warden Hemlock (Asheralin Lumair) *Warden Mamba (Miriam Drover) *Warden Watcher (Karl Dodmasker) *Warden Glacier (Ulmo Chillbeard) =Other Notable Staff= *Loremaster Glittergears, Gnome of Heat Hill *Tactics Instructor Callus T'Ortia, Halfling of Oasis *Arms and Equipment Instructor Ada Chillbeard, Dwarf of Northport *Combat Instructor Dougen Bagrosh, Orc of Lungdespair *Combat Instructor Talathel Galaren, Elf of Grimwalt *Scütor, Half-Ogre of the Wilderness *Willy T'Ortia, Halfling of Oasis *Jen T'Ortia, Halfling of Oasis *Bookkeeper Francisca Ench'lada, Halfling of Oasis *Librarian Tonks Cogsglow, Gnome of Heat Hill Hidden Lore Knowledge Local: DC XX TEXT GOES HERE DM Only DM Notes TEXT GOES HERE Category:Location Category:Building Category:V2.0